Power management is a very crucial element for computers, and when a computer is temporarily not in use but does not need to be shut down, it is usually necessary to disable some computer components that are power consuming, such as the monitor or hard disk, in order to save power. However, this only solves part of the problem, as the computer still has other components that are power consuming. Therefore only shutting down the monitor and hard disk is still insufficient for saving the computer's power.
The most commonly used methods of power saving in the past were shutting down the monitor, hard disk, or controlling the CPU by using functions such as a Intel's sleep mode settings of speed step or deeper sleep. But in fact, there are still many other parts of the system not included in the three parts mentioned above that are power consuming, such as the chipset and the memory, etc. So, in order to control these other parts of the system that are power consuming through the system settings, a simple and convenient method for saving the power consumption of a computer is required.